The present technology disclosed in this specification relates to a robot device, which works to autonomously arrange a comfortable environment for a user, a method of controlling the same, a computer program, and a robot system, and more particularly, to a robot device that autonomously arranges placing positions and postures of objects to be frequently used so that a user can use the objects without difficulty, a method of controlling the same, a computer program, and a robot system.
Recently, robot devices for performing various tasks have been implemented. However, it is difficult for many robot devices to operate an object serving as an operation target in an optimum posture according to content of its operation or a surrounding environment.
Objects to be frequently used are normally placed in personally determined positions so that persons with disabilities, persons with physical disabilities, or disabled elders can use the objects without difficulty. Because placing positions and postures of these objects are very important for these users, robot devices capable of autonomously arranging comfortable environments for the users are desired.
In addition, when an object held by a robot is handed over to a user, the robot capable of handing over the object to the user in a posture in which the user can easily hold or use the object is desired.
For example, a cleanup robot for keeping daily goods and putting the daily goods into an empty space according to an instruction from a user or autonomously has been proposed (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-152443). However, the cleanup robot does not consider an optimum position or posture of the object when putting the object into the empty space.
In addition, an information processing apparatus for generating an environment map on the basis of an image captured by a camera has been proposed (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-304268). This information processing apparatus uses an ontology map to limit a search region of a target object to be recognized (for example, a user's face is likely to be above a sofa or in front of a television (TV)). This information processing apparatus can be applied to an agent (movable body) such as a robot provided with a camera. However, a posture of the target object is not considered.
In addition, a goods management system, which has a shape database of a target object, determines a posture at the time of the installation or the like after grasping/transporting the target object on the basis of information of the database, and enables a robot to move or transport the target object, has been proposed (for example, Japanese Patent No. 373854). However, the goods management system only grasps, transports, and installs the object. A process of autonomously arranging a comfortable environment for a user and exchanging the object with the user is not considered. In addition, a correct posture of the object in a complex environment is not considered.